


You Like Drag?

by CapNstuff



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drag, Drag Queens, F/M, Gay Pride, Gay Steve Rogers, Inspired by RuPaul's Drag Race, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Original Character(s), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Pride, RuPaul's Drag Race References, drag queen steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNstuff/pseuds/CapNstuff
Summary: Ever since Steve came out, he’s had a lot of weight lifted from his shoulders but something still doesn’t feel right, you’ve even noticed his demeanor has changed. That is until you find a certain drawing that he drew of him in a dress.TrillianAndersChallenge on Tumblr for Pride Drabbles @trillian-anders
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	You Like Drag?

Steve sat in his room in the tower, mindlessly drawing and doodling on sheets of paper. He had had a pretty lazy afternoon around the tower, reading, and drawing. It had been quite relaxing for him but he was starting to get bored. 

You, on the other hand, had been busy all day, finally arriving back at the tower you had kicked back your seat and started to watch TV. You had put on Drag Race to relax for the rest of the evening. You were watching the new season, laughing and crying as the contestants tried their best. 

Your ears perked up at the sound of a door closing across the hall. You figured it was Steve, getting a snack or going back to his room to retreat for the night. Before Steve had come out to the team, he had confided in you because you were also in the lgbtq+ community. He would ask you questions about coming out and being comfortable with who you are. Eventually, he was comfortable enough to come out to the team and you were ecstatic. 

You crept out of your room, looking to see Steve in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of water. You tiptoed inside his room, staying behind the door to prepare to scare the shit out of him. Then you looked at Steve's desk to see coloring pencils and papers spouting around the table, messily. Curiosity took the better of you and you peaked over to see Steve’s drawings. 

A smile formed on your face and you gasped as you saw one of his drawings. He drew himself in a cute pink dress with sunflowers, the dress came just below his knees and he had cute little butterfly clips in his hair. You giggled, walking over and picking the drawing up, inspecting it even closer. You were so enamored by the cute drawing of Steve that you didn’t even hear him come in.

“Y/N!” He shouts, spilling some of the water and bowl of popcorn he was carrying on the floor. His eyes travel to your hands and he gasps. He quickly puts down the water and food on the table. “It’s not what it looks like!” His face is pure crimson now, the blush even forming on his neck. “It’s just me, Stevie. You can be yourself. Do you want to wear dresses?” He shakes his head, pulling down his shoulders. You stiff a laugh, he so clearly wants to but you can tell he’s struggling to come to terms with it. 

“Oh, c’mon, Rogers. What’s it gonna hurt?”

“Oh, y/n, I can’t really wear it.” You tilt your head, “Why not?” He sighs, rubbing a hand through his hair. “Men don’t wear dresses.” You just scoffed, waving a hand in the air. “Men can wear dresses. They do all the time, gay or not. Femininity isn’t assigned to one gender.” He looks at you with sullen eyes, trying to grasp the situation. He really, really wanted to wear a dress. 

You walk up to him and grab his hands, interlacing your fingers with his and squeezing. “I’ll help you.” He nods. Following you like a lost puppy, he follows you into your room and you pause Drag Race and rewind it back to where you last left off. Steve’s eyes widened at the TV. Are those men? Are they wearing dresses? Wigs? Your smile widens as you look at Steve’s eyes sparkle at the TV.

“What’s that? Are those men?” You nod, explaining to him. “Those are men in Drag, which they are then called Drag Queens. They dress in hyper-femininity clothing like dresses, wigs, and makeup.” He nods, quickly looking at you. “Can I do that?” You laugh, “Yes. I can show you a place I know in the city if you’d like?” He yells in excitement but then his head turns in curiosity. 

“Can women be drag queens too?” You nod, quickly typing on your phone for Tony to pull a car for the two of you to drive in. “Anyone can do Drag. For women, they’re sometimes called Drag Kings. Although Drag Queens are the most popular, Drag isn’t assigned to anyone. Everyone in the lgbtq+ community is welcome. Even women can be Drag Queens themselves.” Steve smiles and nods in understanding. Even though his head was a little bit dizzy at trying to grasp these concepts, he was a fast learner. 

Steve has always had a fascination with feminine items. He would always be jealous of girls in his classes of playing with dolls and wearing dresses and would always be yelled at for not wanting to play with trucks. Steve was shaking with giddiness in the car, he was so excited to finally be exploring this femininity side of him. 

\--

You both arrived at a Drag club in the city, you had gone here quite often and knew a lot of the Queens themselves. You knew that they would love Steve with open arms and would give you a favor of dressing him in Drag. They always had spare dresses and wigs in case of emergencies. 

You walk into the club, the bouncer waved and Steve clung to you. He was so excited but also very scared. This was a very new experience for him and although he now felt whole. That gaping void in his chest had started to seal. 

You walk into the back, greeting everyone you knew. Steve was still following you, glancing around at everything like it was a candy shop. All the queens just stared at Steve, wondering who the hot man coming in behind you was. “Hey, Val. Can I get a favor?” You walk up to her spot in the dressing room and look at her through the mirror. Half of her was in Drag, putting powder all over her face. “What you need, girlie?” Her eyes then move to the super-soldier giant trying to hide behind you. 

“Well, who’s the sexy piece of ass?” You laugh, trying to get Steve to stop hiding behind you. “This is Steve. Steve, this is Val; an old friend of mine.” “Obliged.” Steve gave a quiet small wave. You told her of Steve’s situation in wanting to try Drag. She nodded and quickly told one of the other queens to get Steve a dress.

After she was done with her makeup and the other queens were on stage performing, she sat Steve in the vanity chair and started to do his makeup. The foreign sensations tickled as she beat his face up with drag makeup. Once she was done, she made Steve look at her masterpiece. He just gasped, smiled so bright that the sun would be beaten. “I love it.” Val made sure to use pinks and purples, which is what matched the dress.

You then held out a waist cincher, hoping the size matched him. Val just looked at you with judging eyes. “How the fuck is that beefy man gonna cinch his waist?” You just shrug, helping Steve put it on anyway. You and Val pull as hard as you could, trying to make his waist as cinched as you could without his muscles breaking it. 

You just paused, nervously looking at Val.“Okay, so... You’re going to have to tuck.” “Tuck?” Steve screams as Val walks up in front of him and slaps his balls into a tuck with tape. You looked away, giving out a breath as you didn’t see anything, thank god. Steve starts waddling around the dressing room, face full of discomfort. “How... Do you... Do this... All the time?” You start laughing your ass off as he continues to waddle around in a dress. “Oh Hunny, when you’ve been doing this for so long, your balls start to tuck themselves.” You’re practically rolling on the floor, tears streaming down your face. 

Steve was all ready to go, “I want to do Daddy by Sammy Kaye.” Val winked, “An oldies for the old man, I like it.” Val patted Steve on the shoulder and escorted him to the side of the stage. “All you have to do is lip-sync the song and dance a little.” Steve nodded and let out a breath he was holding--well, tried to hold since it felt like he was being strangled.

“Alright, big guy. What’s your drag name?” He just looked over at you nervously, and just sprouted words out. “Captain America?” Val nodded and whispered towards the announcer. “Please welcome our guest, Captain America aka America’s Ass.” The crowd screamed with anticipation and Steve walked nervously on stage. People cheered as the song started and he lip-synced, everyone was pretty star-struck at the real captain America doing Drag in the middle of New York City. 

You then go into the dressing room, asking some of the ladies if they had spare makeup and clothes you could borrow. This was going to be a long, fun night.


End file.
